


Boundaries

by Karasu_Akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gossip, Gunplay, Hawaii, Hotel Sex, Metaverse (Persona 5), NSFW, Paparazzi, Public Sex, Rimming, Rumors, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, metaverse sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_Akechi/pseuds/Karasu_Akechi
Summary: You knew the so-called Detective Prince for a while now. It wasn't until that you found out the new side of him ever since you always saw the charming side of his.***Beware of Persona 5 Royal spoilers***
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 118





	1. Lust At First Flight

<3

"(Y/N), it's time to wake up, my princess," a familiar voice whispered upon you ear. You're tired eyelids slowly opened as you turned your head to where the voice came from.

"A-Akechi-kun," you smile in delight. His charming smile would always make your day. If it weren't for him being there for you, it would be another story to tell. This was something that you would treasure in your life and remember forever.

Goro softly reminded you, "Today's the day that you and I fly to Hawaii. I'm about to have a business trip there sometime later. Should I make you something to eat?"

"Sure, hun," you reply happily before Goro got up from the bed to prepare breakfast.

As minutes pass by, you knew that familiar scent Goro Akechi admired so much for the morning: pancakes. You paced yourself to the bathroom to get yourself ready. You put on a cute light sweater and black jeans since the weather will be slightly cold today. You made you choice on what shoes to wear as well.

After hours pass, you two were already at the airport. Seats for the both of you were finally chosen until the plane began to fly for Hawaii. You were excited to see the beauty of Hawaii for a chance. The trip would be even better with the Detective Prince by your side. You immediately thought of the things you could do with him: visit the beach, go sightseeing, many options you can do after Akechi's important matters are taken care of.

"So, are you excited to visit Hawaii, (Y/N)?" Goro asked.

You answered, "Of course I am! Especially with you, Goro."

You then lay your head on his shoulder, receiving a smile from him. He grabbed and held your hand before planting a light kiss on your head.

For some reason, he had some butterflies in his stomach. No, it wasn't because of the way you were acting. It was because something else came to mind. Something dirty. Something you would have no idea he wanted to do. Even though the two of you got together last month, he finally started craving for lust within his mind. Your admirable beauty outside and inside alike gave him a tense, sexual feeling. He can't afford to wait much longer.

Once he looked around everyone in the plane just in case, he nudged your hand to wake you up. He asked out of curiosity, "I know this is strange, but you don't mind walking in the restroom with me for a minute? It won't take long."

You reply with confusion, "Yeah, but why?"

"Follow me."

Akechi led you the way while having you be cautious of each other's surroundings. He made sure that no one was being nosy or suspicious about you two heading towards the bathroom together. Surprisingly, you weren't caught.

Inside the aircraft lavatory, you look up at Akechi and ask again, "Alright, now what?"

The Ace Detective gave you a slight smirk until he grabbed you close to his body. You sent a soft gasp which caused him to chuckle. It wasn't before he trailed his glove-covered fingers down your cloth-covered womanhood. An unexpected moan shot from your mouth. You felt his hand grab your head, making it possible that he would then peck soft kisses on your lips while rubbing you ever so softly. Those soft cries got a bit louder, but Goro's pecking kisses changed into french to keep you quiet. As he gently rubbed a few more times, he let you go freely until saying, "I've been waiting on this for so long. It's about time that I pleasure you in silent bliss."

Akechi picked you up to place on the toilet tank as he sat on the cover. He helped unzip and pull down your jeans to identify a wet spot before him, causing your face to blush. The detective smiled at the sight of it, feeling even more excited through the events that would take place. You scarily ask, "G-Goro! What are you-"

You were cut by Akechi seductively telling you while gripping your panties, "Allow me to eat you out while I can. We don't have much long you know?"

As soon as he pulled down your panties, Goro finally started to lick through your wet folds. While his eyes were closed shut, he smiled with passion during the activity. You release soft moans throughout this, and slightly began bucking your hips. Your moans grew louder again, but were prevented from being heard by one of Akechi's hands covering your begging mouth. You were trapped in a cage of passion that your heart instantly begged for. A cage the Detective Prince set up for you to enjoy and admire so much. Your hand caressed his hazelnut hair softly from this unexpected pleasure. The awaited pleasure caused your face to glow even redder than before.

Meanwhile, Akechi kept up the pace and occasionally circled your clit with the tip of his tongue. That action drove you wild, begging for more. Goro attempted to use his other unoccupied hand to stretch your cavern from above to taste just a bit more of you. You couldn't stop the moaning and hip bucking from all of this. That would be impossible after all. The detective moved up his narrowed eyes to you seductively. He wanted to see the way you beg for him to keep going. Goro wouldn't give up his role of being dominant as you were so submissive. He had nothing else better to do than have fun with you here and there.

Akechi stopped licking for a second before commanding, "It seems that you're almost there. Keep this memory buried in your head so it would remind you to never underestimate this ace detective."

He resumed his licking only to deepen his tongue through your wet womanhood. Your stomach tensed, preparing to release the fluid from within you. After noticing this, he rubbed your stomach so you can release quicker. He didn't want to stay here any longer since he doesn't want to cause trouble.

Finally, you release your climax as your muffled moans escape into his hand still covering your mouth. Akechi licked up the remaining fluids before standing up to grip your chin and kiss you. The new experience seemed to give him joy and pleasure that you participated.

"I'm glad that you obeyed, my sweet (Y/N). It seems that you were enjoying it as much as I did," he said with a soft chuckle. He caresses your head until helping you clean up.

"C'mon. We should return to our seats if we don't want any trouble," he smiled and winked at you.

"Okay, Goro," you reply while still blushing.

You got out and sat back to your seats. Your body felt a bit exhausted from the activity, so you let your head rest on Akechi's shoulder once more. He notices and wraps his arm around your neck. You just had to wait until Hawaii catches up to you.


	2. Cupid Hotel

<3

The plane landing Hawaii was the moment worth waiting for. Akechi nudged you once again, reminding you of their arrival. Your eyes saw the sight outside of the plane to be remarkable beyond comprehension. The fresh palm trees and vividly high mountains was definitely a concept to remember about Hawaii.

As you and Goro arrive at the airport, a voice familiar to your boyfriend spoke out, "Afternoon, Akechi-kun."

The detective turned around to the voice which was from none other than Sae Nijima, the public prosecutor of Tokyo's District Special Investigation Department. She knew Goro Akechi very well ever since they worked together, but they don't really seem to have a friendly relationship at that regard.

"Oh! Well it's quite a surprise to see you here, Sae-san!" Akechi said with his charming smile every high school girl can fall for, "So are you here for the business trip as well?"

"Of course. I've been invited here too, after all. This is relating to the Phantom Thieves, correct?" Nijima stated, "The news about them had been circulating since spring."

Goro happily replied, "Yes. I'm sure that everything will be fine for the time being. Besides, I'll be able to solve the case searching for the Phantom Thieves. I'm still keeping my promise to have them tried in a court of law perhaps."

Sae replied and changed the subject out of curiosity, "I see. Who is this girl you're with?"

"Oh! This is my girlfriend, (Y/N). The one that I told you about? She's a very sweet individual. We first met at the Jazz Club."

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you," Sae told you with a smile as you waved at her. She quickly resumed on the business conversation with Akechi, "Back to the topic at hand, we only have an hour to spare before our meeting. Don't end up wasting your time while you're at it."

"No worries, Sae-san. I'm not the type of detective to lose focus you know?" Goro chuckled before Nijima left the scene. Akechi checked his watch until reminding you, "We don't have much time, so I'll search for the nearest hotel for you to get comfortable in. The meeting will take three hours, so I'll make sure to find something for you to eat as well."

Much later, your body was laid on the soft sheets of the hotel's bed. You've already finished the meal Akechi was able to find. It was your favorite alright. That is how sharp he would be to figure something like that out. You napped quietly due to the mattress's softness and comfort it gave you. The warmth of sunlight through the window coated your sleeping soul within the clear skies. It is a beautiful scene really.

Meanwhile after the long business meeting, Akechi wandered around the never-before-seen streets of Hawaii. The scent was incredibly fresh as the sound of seagulls were heard. Goro thought, _"I should definitely invite her out here. She would love viewing this with me."_

All of a sudden, he noticed a pet shop nearby. This sent the Detective Prince a thought he didn't have any idea thinking about, but even so it would impress him. He can't keep holding back his desires to do such seductive acts to you. It wasn't only that though, it's was another thing messing with him as well: Akechi's wish to never lose you.

Goro then enters the store to look for something special for the evening. An item to remind you to never leave his side. It had to be cute and perfectly fit you well. Once he places it around your neck, it will drive him wild. He never stops imagining you wearing that cute collar of yours. His beating heart can't wait.

After your sweet slumber, you wake up to Akechi sitting next to you, trying to kiss you awake. He notices and smiled at the sight of you. He moved strands of your hair and caresses your cheek with your thumb saying, "I'm glad you're awake, (Y/N). Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, Goro," you answered blushing. Your celebrity boyfriend chuckled at you until kissing your cheek. He grabbed something from his inner pocket of his business uniform. You stare at it confused as it was a cute diamond collar with a leash that looked pricey. What was Goro scheming all of a sudden? Your mind couldn't try it's best to figure out what the hell was going on with him. First was the airplane incident, now this? Somehow you felt a bit nervous, yet you wanted to find out what Goro does next.

You nervously ask, "Um, Akechi-kun?"

Goro interrupted, "It seems you're quite a bit puzzled, but don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you company."

He sat on a chair near the window while you walk toward him. Akechi's comforting eyes begin to narrow while he lifted an arm atop the chair's armrest, letting him lay his cheek on the back of his hand. His legs were crossed as well, making it as if he was waiting patiently. When he studied your body, a smirk formed on his face. All of the oh so precious things he could do to you right now. It was a nonstop cycle of thoughts inserted in his mysterious mind. You blushed at the playful reaction you got from him.

Goro finally ordered you in a deep tone, "Take your clothes off for me, my dearest (Y/N)."

You slightly gasp at this, tensing your current nervousness. Deeper blushes appear before hesitating to ask, "A-Akechi. What are you doing-"

"Just do as I say, (Y/N). I don't want you to cause any trouble, you know." Goro cut you off. You obeyed and removed pieces of cloth remaining until only skin displayed fully. The sight gave Akechi a hardened bulge in his slacks, giving him a slight hum. He got up from his seat to stare in your innocent eyes and plant kisses in your mouth. You moan into the kiss until noticing one of Goro's gloved hands rubbing one of your ears gently with his thumb and index finger together. His other hand was able to squeeze one of your breasts. This kept you moaning even more. He moves his mouth onto your neck afterwards and rubs the side of your neck instead. Your moans began to get slightly louder from Goro's acts of endless seduction, but he softly shushed you to keep quiet. He formed gentle licks and sucks on your neck before eventually creating a visible hickey to remind any guy trying to approach that you're his. You moan his name, which led him to smile. He grabbed your hair to look at you and lift your head back to send a series of small kisses, licks, and nips above your exposed neck. Moans keep coming out of your mouth, few of them which include his name. After a few minutes of the session, he let go of you only to apply the diamond collar to your neck. It looked precious on you to his eyes.

Akechi adjusted his tie and chuckled, "So beautiful and pure. I could continue this throughout the evening."

You let out a few pants and told Goro, "A-Akechi. I didn't believe you were interested...in this stuff."

The ace detective smiled and decided to grab you by the ass to sit back on the chair with you on his lap, adjusting your legs around his waist and gripping your hips. He then begins rubbing his hard crotch against the area between your thighs in a slow motion. You gasp and moan softly, following his rhythm while holding him close. Akechi adored what you began doing and kept it going. Warm heat produced around your stomach since the sensation brought you to a level that drove you crazy. You knew Goro would be somewhat amazing at this since you remember him saying to never underestimate him. Would it also mean that there's no way to control him back? Akechi interrupted those thoughts by whispering into your ear, "Ever since our business on the plane, I felt hungry for a special snack at the time. The only thing I could have for free is you. It was pretty much the perfect meal."

His hot breath couldn't stop the uncontrollable moaning until your boyfriend ceased the act just to start pinning you on the bed. The prince wasn't finished with his private business yet. The session will soon continue on.

Akechi seductively said, "I know this is out of the blue, but don't you realize how attractive it is when I'm fully clothed and you aren't? It makes me feel as if I'm the one in control, and you have no power over me. Oh it feels so right, doesn't it my kitten?"

You softly moan from his statement and felt his hand grip your chin to kiss down at you. He shushed at you and again grinds himself on your crotch area, making you even wetter. You soon wrap your legs around his waist to feel the motion of Akechi, occasionally causing him to rub onto your hips. He quickly stopped kissing to look at your moaning self. Thrilled from your sexual reaction, Goro sent dirty statements through your ear.

"I promise, (Y/N), that you don't belong to anyone but me. I'll start to punish you if I see anything unnecessary."

Your horny self kept moaning and gasping during this moment. Everything the ace detective said was a never-ending song to you as your moans were his.

Akechi chuckled, "Come on, (Y/N). Say my name. Say it as you please and astonish me."

You then began moaning, "A-Akechi!"

"Shhh..."

Goro smirked at your obedience and started panting a little with the rhythmic sensation between the two of you. It felt like you were almost there to the climax. French kisses were made in these final moments while intense heat formed.

After those final minutes, you both climax at the end. You came on Goro's pants as he came inside himself. You two were exhausted, especially yourself. When a few pants then and there were let out, Akechi embraces you close. He petted your soft hair as you slowly fell asleep again.

Goro licked your cheek and chuckled at you before saying, "I love you, (Y/N). Rest well, princess."


	3. Shower of Devotion

<3

The skies went dark hours later. Your sleeping body hasn't been disturbed, until it noticed sudden movements. Your lips felt a soft kiss waking you up. Once your eyes opened, it was none other than Akechi before you. He was still in his detective clothes, letting you know that he hasn't showered yet. Akechi also had the diamond collar in one of his hands that he removed from your neck. His heartwarming smile stayed on his face as you smile back at him.

"Good thing you're awake, (Y/N)!" Goro told you, "Would you like to take a shower right now? You seem like you can use this time to clean up a little."

You nodded until slowly getting up from the bed. You were dirty after all of that sexual play you had earlier. Before heading to the bathroom, you grabbed your luggage full of clothes for the business trip. You grabbed your bra and panties before choosing to wear your silk nightgown. Goro noticed what night wear you were taking and made a slight smirk across his face. Your eyes took notice of it before questioning, "What's with the face, Goro?"

He replied, "Oh, it's nothing of the matter. I'll be waiting."

A light blush appeared on your face and you proceed to the bathroom. You lock the door behind you, place your clothes on the counter, and turned on the shower. You exposed your skin to the hot raining water relaxing you. It felt soothing after all.

Meanwhile, the detective placed the collar on a coffee table. He already ordered dinner which was from the hotel's room service. It wasn't anything too fancy though. Just enough grilled chicken and sushi for the both of you to enjoy. Akechi found out that the food will arrive in 30 minutes, so that wasn't a problem for him.

After you finished showering, you open the curtain to apply a clean towel around yourself. All of a sudden, Akechi was able to unlock the door to see you. You gasp at his sudden action, disturbing you with clueless thoughts. You then spoke, "Akechi?! H-how did you?! Wasn't it-"

"I was able to jimmy the lock with this useful paper clip. This isn't the first time I did that," he chuckled. You were again nervous about his sharpness. Your mind can tell he was satisfied with your surprise.

"Now, allow me."

He placed the paper clip on the bathroom counter before locking the door behind you two once more. Your face was blushing once again from his upcoming actions. What move could the Detective Prince possibly do next?

He then removed the towel you just used, exposing your still wet body. His eyes examined your wetness as he softly chuckled again. As Akechi got closer, his gloved hands trailed up the collar of your neck to your cheeks to cup them. He suddenly gave you a rough yet arousing kiss to your lips. Your cheeks became redder while the kiss caused you to close your eyes. Goro lead the kiss to become French again while you followed along with silent moans. He went rough and focused, and you were lost but pleased by this. Akechi quickly broke the kiss with a string of saliva at a short distance. Noticing this, he resumed by sucking it away using your exposed tongue and licking your lower lip before finally breaking the kiss again. Goro slightly moved strands of your hair from your face before picking you up to place you back in the tub.

You gave your boyfriend a confused look, causing him to confess, "Dinner will arrive in 30 minutes. That gives us plenty of time to play. Will you do as I say?"

There was no other choice but for you to nod in acceptance. You somehow wanted more of this, but worried that you and Akechi might be interrupted. He did say that there was a half hour left to spare, so you guessed it wasn't an issue.

Goro began to feel hot, so he removed his coat and threw it across the floor. He relaxed his head on his crossed arms atop of the edge of the tub with a smile. Goro then commanded you, "Now lie down, (Y/N)."

Even though you were puzzled, you obeyed and laid on your back. You felt one of his hands trail in between your hips, spreading them apart. Akechi was able to expose your clean womanhood in order to make it wet again. Before he can do anything else, he reminded you, "Make sure you hold yourself unless I say so, or I'll have to punish you."

Before you can reply, he quickly slipped two of his fingers inside you, causing you to moan. Goro shushed you while he slowly penetrated with ease. After a few strokes, he began rubbing your clit with his thumb in a circular motion. Your hips flinched continuously, and you sent the detective a song of moans. Akechi smiled at you and proceeded to penetrate faster. You moan louder and started to pant on occasion. Your body already couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Akechi-kun! I-I can't hold it much...longer!" you exclaimed. Your body released the wet substance onto his penetrating fingers until they were removed.

Akechi chuckled and said, "You came already? Well that's too bad. I've warned you, you know."

Then suddenly, he got on top of you in the tub. He flipped your body so you could lay on your stomach. Goro then said in a deep tone, "Now, (Y/N), get on your knees and bend over."

You did as you were told while Goro backed up for yourself to position perfectly. Afterwards, the detective spread your ass to expose your anus. This caused your face to blush red and make you sigh in worry. Goro could tell that you had excellent hygiene and cared for yourself. He needed to be sure of that by removing one of his gloves, and inserting a finger deep inside your anus. You moan from his act and shook a little, knowing that you never had anything in your ass before. When Goro was done, he figured you were completely clean and attached his glove back on.

As Goro continued, he starts to lick your anus normally with his entire tongue. Soft moans release to the detective's admiration. You arched your back some more, begging him to continue your punishment. Akechi smiled and steadily made sharp circles around the area while inserting his two fingers back in your womanhood. Your stomach tensed while your moans kept up. You didn't know how long it may last, but hopefully for a long time. Akechi used his unoccupied hand to rub against your ass and smack it. More moans were given to him for the numerous amount of pleasure he made. Your body needed more than your thoughts usually remembered. Your moans unexpectedly became louder when Akechi deepened his tongue inside of your ass. He stretched your anus wider to insert almost his entire tongue. You were shocked that he could get this deep into you. It was something unimaginable, but damn, you didn't want to stop him.

While Akechi made movements with his tongue inside you, he smiled to those endless moans of yours. The addictive song he wouldn't want stopping caused him to keep going to his final act of the night. Suddenly, Goro ceased the act and pulled his tongue out of you. You heavily pant in the immense heat around yourselves. You thought this was over, but your boyfriend checked the time from his watch and reminded, "We only have 20 minutes left to spare. It seems that we're using our time wisely."

Goro unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants to expose his erect member from behind. Before you could sit up, he pinned you back down to penetrate your still exposed ass. You moan and scream in agony. It was paining at first, but then you were able to resist and continue moaning. Akechi gripped the sides of your waist to manage your position and fuck you harder. He starts panting and shouting a few moans. More sweating heat produced in the air while you two were at it. Goro then circles your clit once more during the session, receiving the moans of his name.

"Ah! A-Akechi-kun! I-I'm so c-close!"

"Yeah? I-I love you, (Y/N)."

Akechi shushed you to quiet down and bit down his lip to keep himself from being loud. As Akechi made his final thrust, you both came together while you moan his name. You collapse on the tub floor while Akechi tries his best to carefully get up.

Goro said as he panted, "Well then, you want to take a quick shower again?"

"Yeah, but with you this time," you smiled.

Akechi smiled back before checking the time. His eyes widened about having 10 minutes remaining.

"About that, we won't have time to relax. I don't want hotel service waiting on us."

"It's okay, Akechi-kun. We've had about enough for tonight," you chuckled at him.

Goro smiled and winked at you before undressing himself and starting the shower. As you two got in, there was small talk. You talked about what dinner you were going to have, and when you guys were returning back to Japan. While you two were cleaning one another, Goro whispered to you, "One day, I'll be able to have this."

He held you close to feel his crotch rub against yours. You figured out what he meant and blushed at his teasing. You looked in his eyes and giggled, "Oh, Akechi-kun."

You held him back with love as you never wanted to let him go. Goro stroked your head and softly kissed it. Both of you couldn't wait to eat your next dinner together.


	4. Lost Soul

<3

The sun had risen above the horizons of Hawaii. You and Akechi were still asleep from last night, his arms holding you close from behind while his head rests on your shoulder. He was in his boxers, and you were in the silk night gown that was picked to sleep in. As a few minutes pass, Akechi woke up first. He carefully moved his arms off you before attempting to kiss you awake. Your eyes slowly open to the sight of Goro.

Akechi chuckled, "Good morning, sleeping beauty.~"

"Morning, prince," you giggled and blushed.

You and your detective boyfriend talked and flirted for a bit. Ideas of what you and Goro plan to do in this peaceful trip at Hawaii was pretty much exciting to watch out for. Exploring the city together was one thing in Goro's mind, especially at nighttime to view the resorted beach alone.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun at the beach as well. There wouldn't be a problem with circumstances due to the business trip after all," Akechi reminded you. He playfully sent small kisses on your neck and buried his face into the crook of your neck to resume sleeping. Suddenly, Akechi's phone rang on the coffee table next to the bed. He quickly noticed and checked who it was from, which caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Despite his worries, Akechi told you, "I have an important call at the moment. Do you mind?"

You didn't mind him answering the call until Akechi approached to the bathroom with his phone for some privacy. He didn't want you to notice his conversation, so he had to remain as quiet as possible.

Once Goro answered the call, he began, "Hello?"

"It seems that there has been a change of plan regarding your so-called 'business trip'. I'll need you to take care of our own urgent business," a male voice said with a serious tone.

"What urgent business? Why so sudden?"

"No need for questions. I'm ordering you to eliminate Principle Kobayakawa, the head of Shujin Academy. He's been part of our mental shutdown operation until screwing up. As I expected."

"I see..."

"Arrive back in Japan as soon as possible. We don't want our plan to get wasted, so get with the program!"

The call was immediately hung up by Goro's end. He was startled from the situation since it was a trip he brought you to, and his troubled emotions about his private business were bothering him. There was no other choice.

As soon as he exited the bathroom to grab his clothes, you were curious since he had a worried look on his face. You knew his phone conversation was personal, but you had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Without hesitation, you ask, "You look worried. Is something wrong, Akechi?"

Goro stopped moving for a second. He figured he should've hidden his true emotions, but they couldn't hold back. He then continued to focus on changing in the bathroom, locking the door once more. Your stomach tied into a knot due to his behavior. You began thinking, _"What's gotten into Akechi all of a sudden? Something is definitely wrong."_

Once Goro finished changing, he came back out of the door. He then started packing his luggage and said, "Come on, (Y/N). We have to pack up and leave. We're leaving early because of changes in circumstances."

You didn't make moves or anything. You just sat there and look at Goro with worry. Your mind felt conflicted about what he was saying.

"Goro...," you say quietly.

Akechi finished packing his belongings before walking towards the window. He looked through it with a blank face. After a moment of silence, he immediately said, "(Y/N). Did you hear what I said?"

You ask again, "Akechi, I know you're hiding something. What's going on?"

He replied with a trembling face, "It's nothing, okay?! Nothing..."

You got up from the bed and tried to approach him, but then he told you, "Don't go near me..." You ignore his command and held him from behind. "(Y/N), please! You don't want to care about a disgusting person like me...you know and should know nothing of this."

"W-what do you mean? Why are you saying such things?" You say as your stomach tensed more.

"I said don't go near me!" Akechi shouted as he turned around and pushed your arms away. He gripped your wrists tight in anger, beginning to grow impatient. "Why do you have to be so disobedient to me instead of forgetting all of this?" Goro angrily responded. This caused streams of tears to run down your face.

"A-Akechi-kun," you said in a scared voice.

After a few huffs, the detective's face changed from anger to guilt. There was no turning back to hide everything from you. He tried to think of what he could say to reason with you, but not entirely everything. His secrets were extremely personal and shouldn't be known to anyone, not even you. Goro doesn't want you risking your life in such a way, or even do anything about the fucked up situations he has to go through. The only thing he wants to do is protect you at all costs.

Akechi then said, "I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I-I'm sorry..."

He gently let go of your wrists before holding you close. Soft sobs were heard from you, and Goro began to shush you. One of his hands rubbed your back in a slow motion to calm you down. Akechi planted a kiss on your head for comfort as well. These actions reduced your crying as you manage to relax in his arms.

Akechi stated as you listened, "When I was a child, I had no one to rely on me. My family was gone from my life. My childhood wasn't as bright as you thought it would be."

You already felt sorry for what he went through. Goro continued, "I wanted someone to rely on me. To care about me. To love me...for who I-"

He paused for a moment until continuing, "I never had any of this since I was passed on from foster home to foster home. Suffering was the only thing I had to go through. As I grew older, I had to find a way to escape this hell by changing my image. If it weren't for becoming an ace detective, I would've never met you."

He was right after all. You thought about it by putting yourself in his shoes to figure out what the issue would be like in your eyes. You wished that you two met years earlier so his past would be less worse, but that wouldn't make any much of a difference regardless.

Goro continues, "About the phone call, he reminded me of my father. He would make me suffer through obstacles that would be extremely difficult to avoid. My business is very important to me, and I refuse to risk losing it." You believed in those words of his, or so you thought. He had to lie to you.

"Even though you love me, (Y/N), there's no reason for you to care about me. I'm nothing but a disgrace to this eat or be eaten world. If you knew everything about me, you would hate and leave me completely."

Your heart dropped from his statement. No matter what he said, you refuse to leave his side. It didn't matter to you what he said about himself. He deserved a much better life than what he encountered in the past.

"Akechi, no. I don't want you to be alone like this. It's not true that you're a disgrace in the world. You mean something to it. Besides, I love and care about you. Your life deserved better than suffering in your childhood or being left alone by your parents. You're more than something special, Akechi-kun..."

Goro gasped at your words. He couldn't believe what you were saying, but it melted his heart when you said that he was more than special.

The ace detective questioned, "(Y/N). You really mean that?"

You nodded as Akechi trailed his hand up to your hair and caressed it gently. He whispered as a tear ran from his eye, "Please, (Y/N), stay with me. That's why I decided to go this further with you. What we did here and on the plane? I wanted to feel loved this way as well, and to think it actually happened. Stay with me until the very end. I don't want to lose you. I want to keep you forever before we end up sleeping in peace."

The room was silent for a while, giving the atmosphere a calming mood. You and Goro were locked into this embrace. A precious moment to be treasured. His secrets and emotions shared with you. You care for Goro Akechi's past and present, awaiting for the future ahead of you and him together.

Akechi whispered, "I'm so happy that you told me your true feelings for me. This was worth using the time to be here with you after all. So please, (Y/N), stay by my side until the end of time..."


	5. The Cure

<3

After the sudden return to Japan, the afternoon sky was present. You and Goro arrived back to his apartment complex, only to unpack and start an important chat. You wished that you could stay in Hawaii for a little longer, but Goro promised one day that he will give it another shot. Somehow, one small pit of your mind sensed that the ace detective was hiding something. His behavior being one thing sketchy about the situation, but the phone call is only a mystery. You sort of wanted to know his secrets, but this would upset him without a doubt.

"I'll have to leave immediately due to the urgent business I mentioned back at the hotel. I apologize for this being sudden, but I'll be back when I'm finished," Akechi said.

You reply, "It's alright, hun. I'll be patient."

Goro winked at you before heading to the living room. He needed to take something crucial for this task. A tool of his you wouldn't expect keeping. Underneath the cushion of the sofa, he took a gun, resembling a pistol, that laid hidden. It's been completely unnoticed by you as Akechi believed he would try his damndest to keep personal matters away from you.

During his departure, you chose to settle down and watch the news. It has been reported that the subway incidents were still under investigation at the moment. It seemed that this segment of the news was finishing up before bringing up the topic of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Every time you heard about them, you will start to take guesses at what they're really doing. You wonder, _"Those Phantom Thieves...I believe the actions they're doing may have a huge benefit for society, but is it actually worth it to change people's hearts in a way?"_

Meanwhile, Akechi arrived at the Diet Building to fulfill his private role. He had a personal conversation with a man willing to become prime minister named Masayoshi Shido. A talk about framing the Phantom Thieves was at hand, begging the question of how they would do it. Throughout the conversation, Akechi stated, "Since students are off from attending Shujin for the week, teachers and staff will be there as well for an important meeting today. Seems like the perfect scenario for me to handle."

"Indeed. Make sure to hide that calling card of yours in his office once the deed has been done. Afterwards, Kunikazu Okumura will be our next target," Shido replied coldly.

Moments later, Akechi arrived at Shujin Academy to activate a strange app on his phone. It had an icon of an eye consisting of colors red and black. It required keywords to activate the app correctly: who, where, and what the person sees the place in their eyes. After activation, his surroundings became distorted while entering this strange location. The detective's target will soon be eliminated.

As nightfall arrived, you were about to finish cleaning up the living room. You headed toward the sofa to tidy up pillows and every cushion around. Everything was spotless and you settled back down on the sofa, awaiting for Goro's return home. You were watching a popular talk show, this time Akechi didn't necessarily appear. The Phantom Thieves were the main topic once again. Many people are talking about it, especially with the media circulating.

Your focus on the television was interrupted when you hear the door open. Your boyfriend finally arrived home to greet you in his return. You lended him a smile as the TV caught his attention. He couldn't take his mind off the Phantom Thieves since he was jealous of their popularity, even the leader he was suspicious about. His smile turned into a slight frown until walking across the room. He asked, "(Y/N), do you have a moment? I need to talk about something with you."

It was pretty weird of him asking that, but you accepted regardless before Akechi led you to the bedroom. Upon entering, he locked the door from behind and sat on the bed with you. He knew that you never held suspicions toward Akechi. His cold motives of killing for the spotlight, and being acknowledged for once. Those thoughts remain present within his own shrouded heart. The lost detective felt disgusting from his gruesome acts to perceive his own justice.

Goro's behavior became questionable when he spoke, "(Y/N), you haven't felt any sense of danger in your life, have you?"

His question confused you. It was something odd for Akechi to ask noticing his strange behavior. You thought, _"Danger? What is Akechi trying to get at here? Is it about the Phantom Thieves, or the subway incidents?"_

Your thoughts were interrupted as Akechi asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

"O-oh! Well..."

Goro turned away from you, feeling dejected. Even though his task was for acknowledgment, despair took over him like hell. He felt like a forever caged bird trying to get out of captivity. Akechi trying his hardest to escape from sudden death and evil, yet he already felt evil for his horrendous acts. After a moment of silence, Goro said in a stern voice, "Aside from that, what if you saw something like this?"

Once he said that, he pulled out the pistol and pointed at your direction. Your eyes widened from him having a weapon, which summoned butterflies in your stomach. Akechi stared blankly at you while you panicked. He then wrapped an arm around your shoulder, holding you close.

The serious ace detective questioned again, "Tell me, what's the worst spot to shoot someone in? Is it here?"

He trailed the muzzle of the gun to your neck. You were afraid the gun might be loaded. It was difficult to guess whether he's just teasing you or not. Goro wouldn't be the type of guy to kill, would he?

"Down here?"

His gun trailed down to your stomach, causing it to tense. The detective was sharp enough to notice your bodily movements until he quietly chuckled. He then traced his gun all the way up to the side of your head.

"How about there?"

Akechi's voice sounded sinister, yet he wished no harm to you. The promise to protect you was something he never meant to break, despite his clueless behavior. You were beginning to blush from these moments. You couldn't have time to think why.

Akechi then moved the gun away and whispered in your ear, "You're satisfied with this, aren't you?" A slight grin appeared on his face, "The gun isn't even loaded after all."

His eyes narrowed at you while he held a smirk. You were about to say something, but gasped when you felt the gun's muzzle point above your crotch. Masochism became apparent from the way your body reacted to the pistol. Your body wanted more from it.

The seductive Goro proceeded to rub the gun's muzzle against your crotch a little. The act created a wet spot, and received soft moans out of you. His smirk widened from your body's response.

Goro sighed before telling you, "I feel horrible possessing a gun with me, even with my personal task I needed to handle. There's no turning back to fix the past now..."

While you weren't paying any attention to his speech, your hand uncontrollably held onto his arm, receiving a low chuckle out of him. Akechi noticed before responding, "I'll need someone to make me feel comfortable though."

He immediately pins you onto the side of the bed, being able to stand before you. You felt conflicted with the way Akechi acted before saying, "W-what's gotten into you, Akechi-kun?!"

"You don't understand, darling. I have to be inside of you. I need you," Goro replied hesitantly. His body begged for yours to accept it. This was a thrilling feeling that he couldn't control.

"A-Akechi! I don't think we should do this right now! I-"

You were interrupted after he pushed the gun against you once more, causing you to gasp.

"Really? Your body says otherwise."

He placed his pistol aside to cup your face in his hands and roughly kiss you. You blush immensely red when you felt his tongue beg for an entrance. You followed along dancing your tongue with his. Akechi suddenly pulled out to grip your jaw and tell you, "Don't kiss me, damn it. I want to eat you.~"

He lowered your jaw to open and taste your insides. His kiss was forceful as he moaned deeply, making your eyes lidded and yourself moan through the session. Akechi skillfully removed your pants during the kiss before rubbing his fingers against the damp cloth. Your legs were bucking from this since the breathtaking passion couldn't be any resisting. Goro Akechi was your one weakness.

After he pulls out once again, Goro sat up to remove your shirt and bra to throw it elsewhere. The sexual behavior of his was animalistic enough for him to keep begging for more of you. He wants to be cured from this living hell that has been treacherous going through by himself. All he needed right now is to be loved with unfulfilling lust. It was like beautiful roses flowing with thorns of poison ivy. Scarred, yet unbroken.

The lust-crazed detective removed the last piece of clothing before bringing out the collar he didn't forget about managing. He placed the diamond collar around your neck with the leash attached. He gripped the leash for your undivided attention. Akechi wanted your focus to be on him.

"Are you ready, dearest?"

You slowly nod yes until Goro unbuttoned his pants to expose his erect member, playfully pressing it against your clit and entrance. You became nervous and panicked for a minute, which caught his attention. Goro reminds you, "I know this will hurt, darling, but trust me. It will be worth getting used to."

He looked into your eyes while he slowly pushes his length into your womanhood before reaching your virginity. Akechi had a strong feeling you were a virgin from the start when you screamed in agony. Your hands gripped his sides while he shushed and silenced your lips by kissing you. His arms held you close with the leash wrapped around his hand as it was long enough to hold onto.

"I-I need you, Akechi..."

"I know. I need you, too...~"

You both kept kissing while Akechi thrusted deep into you, popping up your cherry. You screamed in pain and cried along with it. Goro prevented the noise to be heard from the neighbors by kissing you deeply and caressing your cheek. The pain formed into pleasure as casual thrusts were made, causing you to mewl. Akechi bent down to flick your visible bud with his tongue along with kisses and gentle bites. He stopped caressing you to trail his hand down to caress your other breast, teasing you even more. Your moans uncontrollably mixed with panting. You were in love with getting fucked by the Detective Prince so much, you wanted to do it again no matter how long the wait lasts.

Akechi lowly laughed and whispered in your ear, "Oh (Y/N). Your insides feel so perfect. Everything about you is perfect. I know you want more of me, but there's just too much to bare. Let me get one thing straight though. You're all mine now."

He caught an aroused moan from you before penetrating you faster. Goro gripped the leash of your collar and leaned on your neck to create sensual licks and bites to it. You wrapped your legs around his waist until you were close to finish.

"I love you, Akechi-kun!" you moaned.

Goro chuckled and replied, "I love you too, my unwithered flower."

As Akechi thrusted you once more, you climaxed and shouted his name. He quickly pulled out and came on your stomach. You two panted while you collapsed on the bed. Goro let go of the leash to remove his glove and picked up some of his ejaculate with two of his fingers. When he inserted them in your mouth, it tasted a bit salty. You managed to take it in with pleasure, making Akechi smile softly.

"I love you so much, (Y/N). I hope you won't break our promise of being faithful to one another. It means everything to me," Akechi said calmly. He caresses your heated face that lead you to smile.

You kindly reply, "I don't ever want to ruin us being together. I promise that I'll never leave your side, Akechi..."

He kisses you before removing the collar from your neck. He didn't want you to go to bed without feeling comfortable after the mess you made.

"Let me carry you to the bathroom. I'll shower with you, too."

Goro picked you up so you can shower together. After you finished, both energies were low as you decided to go to bed. You only wore a new set of bra and panties while Akechi wore boxers. As you lay down, your boyfriend insisted with welcoming arms, "Come here, princess."

You immediately move yourself into his arms, feeling his warm embrace. Akechi settles his head atop of yours while caressing your hair softly. You didn't wrap your arms around him though. You wanted to stay in his embrace fully and sleep in the crook of his neck. Before going to sleep, Goro reminded, "I'll make sure to wake you up early." He plants a kiss on your head.

"Rest well, princess..."

Your expectations weren't sure what will arrive next in the upcoming days. Those awaited memories of being deflowered exceeded your beliefs though. All you had on your mind was Goro Akechi.


	6. The Mask of Justice

<3

One week later, you were finally able to return back to school. You and Goro chatted while eating breakfast together along with coffee to keep you two energized. While you ate, you were asked by Goro, "So, don't you want to grab some sushi after school? I know the perfect place for it."

"Sure! I'd like to," you happily answer.

Afterwards, you two were walking to the train station together for Shujin, while some girls your age noticed you with envious looks. They silently gossip about you in a nasty way due to their attraction for the detective. It bothered you since you could tell their gossiping, but Akechi quickly noticed before stopping to turn and kiss you sweetly. This stung the girls in the feels as it made you feel better. Goro reminded you with his charming smile, "Don't worry about them, my princess. After all, none of the girls who encountered me were you."

You blush and gave him a warm smile back.

"So, (Y/N), shall we go?"

When arriving to Shujin Academy, the high school detective led the way to your homeroom class. As he had school business to take care of, Akechi gave his farewell, "I'll see you soon after school, (Y/N)." He plants a kiss on your hand before heading off.

When more students entered the classroom, the student council president named Makoto sat in the desk next to you. She was the same grade as you, and a close friend of yours since you moved to Shibuya in the winter. You began to question, "So, Makoto, how was the weekend?"

"It wasn't that bad. Just another normal weekend," your friend replied with a relaxed smile, "So, how are you and Akechi-kun-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the bell. The homeroom teacher arrived in class to announce to his students, "Good morning, class. We're about to have a morning assembly in the next five minutes, so please be patient until the intercom notifies you."

After minutes pass by, students were grouped in the upcoming assembly while sharing their idle conversations. You stood next to Makoto and began to question, "Do you know what the assembly is about, Nijima-san?"

She listened to what you said, but chose not to respond. The situation bothered her since she was told by her sister, Sae Nijima. Shortly, the vice principal of Shujin finally greeted everyone in the assembly with his statements, "As many of you already know...Principal Kobayakawa passed away yesterday. The principal had been working hard to restore peace ever since the incident with Mr. Kamoshida."

This caused you to gasp in shock. _"Our principal died? But how?"_ you thought.

The vice principal continued, "He only wished for everyone to be able to lead a normal school life, and because of that love..."

You heard students murmur throughout the speech, "You don't think the principal committed suicide like Kamoshida wanted to, did he?"

"Do you think it was the Phantom Thieves?"

"Maybe it was. If that's the case, it serves the principal right."

One student with spiky blonde hair heard these comments until angrily whispering, "Hell no. We didn't do jack shit."

Hours after school, you meet up with Akechi once again. You talked about the assembly with him, driving him into guilt. You kept stating, "First a girl almost committed suicide, then there were rumors about smuggling drugs, and now the death of our principal."

Akechi responds with a sad look, "Indeed. It has been a troubling time for administrators as well."

You looked down and walk further away from him. Goro noticed your behavior before walking toward you to hold from behind. He leaned down a little to whisper in your ear, "I'm sorry if you're feeling this way. Are you not in the mood for sushi anymore?"

"Oh! I can still eat sushi with you. I just...feel scared at the moment from all of this stuff going on," you said holding on his arms.

"Hm, don't worry, (Y/N). I'll make sure to keep my eye on you at all costs. No one will be able to hurt you," he warmly smiled.

"Alright then, let's go."

After grabbing a taste from Akechi's favorite sushi hotspot, you two decided to take a walk together. He guided you to the sight of a headquarters building relating to Okumura Foods, the founder of Big Bang Burger. Before he started telling you about it's history, he heard familiar voices from a group of people. They immediately grew his suspicion as he became distracted.

"Um, Akechi-kun?"

Goro didn't notice your voice since he was too distracted by the conversation. Pulling his phone out was crucial for an unknown reason. He walked closer by the entrance, keeping himself hidden. Goro thought, _"Those voices, and Akira...could it be?"_

Suddenly as you followed him, your surroundings distorted in the area. This made you scream in fear, catching Akechi's attention. His eyes widened when he completely forgot that you were with him. He quickly turned to you and called out, "(Y/N)?!"

The area then turned into a strange looking space station. Its colors were consisting many shades of blue with unseen oddities in the scenery. You were panicking with nervousness until a young man with a white prince suit and orange mask swiftly approached you to calm down.

"Shhh, (Y/N), calm down!" he whispered.

You froze and looked into the man's eyes. The reddish brown color of them was recognizable enough, as well as his calm voice and hazelnut hair. Everything. You slowly placed a hand on his cheek to take a closer look at him. Your voice guessed, "A-Akechi?"

It would be your boyfriend standing before you. He sweats in embarrassment for accidentally revealing one of his secrets. Unsure of what to do at the moment, he needed to have a small discussion with you in a place called a safe room. It was an area used for safety purposes, though who knows whatever else he plans to do there with you.

While he noticed the group of people dart off, the masked Goro told you, "C'mon, (Y/N). Let me take you somewhere safe."

Sneaking from any incoming shadows and heading towards the safe room unnoticed, you and Goro sat on a nearby storage case to talk about his secret. His words confused you with phrases such as 'the cognitive world' and 'distortions'. It would take time for you to understand, but Akechi warned you to stay away from this typical environment because of its dangers.

Akechi asked out of curiosity, "Do you mind checking your phone? I'm pretty sure that you will find a strange app on there..."

As soon as you checked your cell phone, you saw a red and black app with an eye on it. You stared at the application for a second before opening it. It was a navigation app consisting of a location, name, and distortion: Okumura Foods Headquarters, Kunikazu Okumura, and spaceship. You managed to figure some parts of the cognitive situation out. You tell Akechi, "So you're telling me that this spaceship is really headquarters?"

"Yes, for example, Kunikazu Okumura views his headquarters as a spaceship. These distortions are usually called palaces, where rulers like himself hold materialized desires. That's where the Metaverse comes in," he taught you with wide knowledge. You were speechless by how much he knew of the so-called Metaverse. There was one question in mind until saying, "How come your clothes changed, Akechi? Is there some reason behind it?"

Goro replies with a smile, "Well, this is who I am based on my personality. I also have a persona."

"Persona?!"

"Oh, well it's a manifestation of my personality. Simply put it as that," Goro chuckled.

"Hmm, I wonder what my persona will look like if I had one..."

Akechi looked at you with a worried smile. He scooted closer to you to hold your hand. A sigh came out of you before relaxing onto his shoulder. You softly spoke, "You look handsome in that outfit, Akechi-kun."

Goro slightly blushed as he chuckled again, "Why thank you."

You gasp after feeling his hand slide in between your heated thighs. Akechi rubbed you to feel your sudden wetness, giving him a smirk. He turned your head at his direction to kiss you deeply. Soft moans were given in exchange while he tongued you sensationally. The masked detective pulled away only to lend a hand from you before pinning you against a wall. Goro's knee pressed against your damp crotch and kissed you again. You gripped his sides tightly as he kept kneeing you. These uncontrollable mewls caused the ace detective to take out more of you.

After Goro let go, he quickly helped you remove all of your clothing until passionately kissing you yet again. While holding you, he moved to the table in the middle of the safe room before pinning you there. Your boyfriend then exposed his hard phallus and grabbed your hips, adjusting his position. Akechi said sexily, "Prepare to get creamed, dearest.~"

When Akechi's cock slowly slid into your wet folds, you moaned as quiet as possible. You were worried that anyone who has access could notice your fooling around. Akechi consulted you, "No need to worry about your moaning. The safe room is sound proof, luckily. You may moan as loud as you'd like, princess."

His member fucked you slightly fast, and you moan loudly for Goro. He bit his lip to hold back his moans, feeling more of your fluids produced from inside. You blush immensely and panted through the heat of passion, your moans were begging for this to continue.

"It seems you're addicted to getting 'fucked' by the Detective Prince every so often. Probably always as a matter of fact," Akechi flirted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted me to tie you up. There won't be any point of escaping, no matter how hard you try.~"

"D-damn it, A-Akechi..."

"What was that?"

He forced his entire cock inside of you before hitting your g-spot, earning a loud moan from you as you shiver. While holding his phallus in, Goro leaned down to whisper in your ear, "May I eat you?"

You accepted before he lowered your jaw and kissed roughly, trying to tease you once again with his tongue. Your back steadily arched until noticing Goro holding your body against his. With his cock still holding on, he pushed himself hard against you a few times before sliding out halfway to thrust some more. His action cause you to moan breathlessly as you were almost about to hit your climax. Akechi broke the kiss and panted for air. When he could breath normally, he asked, "Who do you belong to?"

You answered to him while exhausted, "A-Akechi!"

"Yes. That's my darling.~"

Akechi pounded you once more until pulling out and spilling on your stomach. Your fluids spill on the table as well, which brought Goro's attention.

"Allow me."

He covered his member back in before lowering himself behind the table to lick the juices off of you, admiring the taste. You softly moan as Goro stood up to look down at you and caress your tired face. He made a low chuckle and sat next to you, grazing his thumb against your bottom lip.

"I'll help you clean up and get out of here. It will be nighttime once we leave the palace," the detective stated.

After getting cleaned up, you two were leaving the palace. It wasn't until Goro intentionally gripped the side of your waist to kiss your head. You jumped a little when you were caught by his swift move. It seems that he's been acting like a tease lately, even from the way he behaved last week. He smirked and chuckled quietly, wrapping an arm around you to be close. You and Akechi continue your return to the real world.


	7. Enslaved Prisoner

<3

Heavy rainfall took place in the middle of a calm afternoon. Akechi was called in by Shido for a mandatory meeting with him involving the assassination of Kunikazu Okumura. Of course the detective would feel nervous, even though he has his own plans to eliminate the ruling party member. He thought to himself, _"I feel bad for not bringing (Y/N) home after school because of the meeting. I just hope she arrives there safely using the train station."_

After the arrival to the diet building, he immediately entered Shido's office. Not noticing Goro's presence, he was in the middle of a phone conversation. He didn't seem to be in the best mood as a few swears were shouted about the Phantom Thieves. This causes Akechi to jump until the call abruptly ended. Letting out a sigh, Shido looked up at Goro's direction before saying, "So you're here..."

Akechi nodded while walking towards his desk, "It's about the situation with Okumura, correct?"

Much later after the discussion finishes, Akechi was about to head out of the office until an unexpected question was asked coldly, "You're not still fooling around with that strange girl, are you?"

This made Akechi turn around in fear and shock. He couldn't believe the words Shido said. There was a possibility that he was suspecting your presence with Goro in a few places you went together, even walking past the diet building at least once. Shido smirked as he was able to figure it out. The shocked Akechi asked, "How did you know that?!"

"I thought so. It's best to cut her off if you really want any of your wishes to be granted. Otherwise, there will be consequences," Shido warned him, "Why are you even having a relationship with some woman of yours?"

Akechi was silent for a moment. He looked down while thinking about your safety. This special bond was promised to remain a secret from him. He didn't want any other issues getting in the way of his busy work. Emotions were enough, but things started taking the turn for the worst. It wasn't until Akechi blurted out a comment out of nowhere.

"It is none of your business."

Shido's teeth clenched in anger. He made a pissed reply, "Don't you cross me..."

Suddenly, the future prime minister rose from his seat, swiftly grabbing Akechi by the neck and choking him tightly. The ace detective shuddered as he gripped Shido's wrist. His eyes widened with Shido's reflection on them.

"You should know better than talking back to your boss like that. I'm the one who orders you to do whatever impresses me. Keep this up and you'll lose your damn right to live in your fairytale."

When the diet member let go, Akechi managed to catch his breath, breathing in some air hesitantly. A few coughs then and there release out of him. His heart was scared to death from anything that might happen to Goro or the relationship. He was completely weak against him at the moment. The ace detective listened to Shido's words, "Now, leave and make sure to handle the business at hand. Cut that girl from your life as well, or I'll do it for you."

Upon Akechi's arrival home from this mess, he placed his suitcase next to the bed before entering the bathroom. He looked into the sink with worry, continuously thinking of anything he could do.

 _"What am I supposed to do?! There's no way running the truth away from him. It's pointless,"_ Akechi thought. As his emotions were getting to him, without control, he sobbed from the events overtaking Goro's head. Tears dripped into the sink while he manages to wipe them away. He looked at the mirror to notice that his eyes were slightly red by his crying. He took a small sized towel to soak it with cold water and damped his eyes with it. Akechi doesn't want you to find out anything suspicious going on at the moment. When he finished, he landed himself on the bed, laying on his back while staring into the ceiling. His eyes zoned out into the white space, imagining clueless thoughts that somewhat calmed him down a bit.

Meanwhile, you finally arrive home. You shouted Akechi's name to tell him you were here, but there was not an answer. You shout again, "Akechi?! Are you here?"

You began to worry until walking into the bedroom door that remained open. You saw an unresponsive Goro laying in bed. He made you worry for him even more when you recognized how his face looked. You ran to the bed to comfort him and asked worriedly, "Akechi-kun, are you okay? What happened to you?"

He stayed silent for a minute until answering, "Please, (Y/N), don't worry about it. Just...leave me be." You denied his request and settled him on your lap. Avoiding your boyfriend's problems was never an option. You wanted to talk about them to make him feel better, but it would be kind of tricky for now. You reply while caressing his hair, "I don't want to leave you. I want to help you feel better."

"B-but I-"

Goro bursted into tears again, burying his face into your stomach as he was in a slight fetal position. He gripped at your shirt from the emotional pain he went through that triggered his childhood greatly. You knew how much he was suffering and rubbed his back to calm him down some more. After calming down for a few minutes, he told what happened, "It's that...I've been threatened by my boss today."

Your heart dropped from his answer until replying, "Threatened, but why?! How could he do such a thing?!"

"He's just...very stubborn. My boss wants everything to turn out perfect for his business standards. Trust me, I don't want you to get involved. Like I said, I don't want to put you in danger. Protecting you is something dearest to me."

He quietly sobbed onto the bed again. While he did so, you got onto your knees while still on the bed. You suddenly say his name as you were taking off your shirt, "Goro..."

Your boyfriend quietly gasped and turned to you. He made a slight smile upon saying, "I haven't heard you call me that in a while. You never cease to amaze me, huh (Y/N)?"

Akechi then moved up to your stomach to place soft kisses on it playfully. He circles two of his fingers on your back in session. You blush lightly and giggled from his acts. He shifted you on the bed to crawl atop of you, resuming his kisses before hugging your torso.

"You feel so warm, (Y/N)," Goro stated, "how about you and I cuddle for now?"

You nodded before taking your pants off and sliding in bed with Goro. You held each other and started making out with him. While soft kisses were planted, Akechi bit your bottom lip plenty for an entrance and licked you. You rewarded a quiet moan before going to French with him. Each of your tongues followed their rhythm, which made you turn dizzy from his fast prodding. Akechi won before pulling out to suck on your lip and kiss you a few more times. He soon stopped to place his hip in between your legs, pressing against your crotch. An airy moan was earned before Goro chuckled, "I can tell that you still enjoy having me tease you in clothing while you barely have any. Is this some sort of fetish of yours?"

"W-what do you mean?" you asked with embarrassment.

The detective chuckled, "There's no need to worry, princess. It has a fascinating charm after all."

While you nuzzled into his chest, one of Goro's hands trailed down to your ass before cupping it, earning a gasp from you. You kept holding onto each other for a while. The room went silent for a minute until you ask, "Akechi, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Goro replied, "Yeah. I'll be able to manage."

He felt guilty about lying behind your back, but it was for your own good. Having to deal with Shido and your safety is his top priority now. If he lost you for any reason possible, his heart will be crushed. He wouldn't only lose a girlfriend like you, but also someone who can protect him as well. You were his guardian angel. A guardian angel Goro will prevent from getting hurt, even if it costed him his life.

The ace detective gently caresses your hair, playing with your locks for a bit. After completely getting his mind off of the Shido situation, he looked down to notice you falling asleep. He chose to take a nap with you as he held you close. He then thought, _"You don't need to worry about my issues, (Y/N). Something terrible might happen to you if you got involved. I appreciate you being there for me though..."_

After his personal pondering, Akechi joined you in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a special treat, go and read my one-shot fanfic titled "Erotic Photography" as a thank you piece.


	8. A Cold Hearted Man

<3

_It was pitch black somehow. You stood in the depths of darkness alone. There was nobody else but you in this empty space. No one._

_All of a sudden, a red light emitted from above, illuminating a strange figure. It was pitch black as well, kneeling down with its hand across its face. Even though you were afraid of what it might be, you slowly approach the unknown figure. While you did so, the figure sprang up before shouting, "Don't go near me!"_

_Once the voice was heard, it sounded incredibly familiar. The one person that popped in your mind was Goro Akechi. There was no way it could be him, but your gut instincts said so. You worriedly said, "A-Akechi?"_

_"I said don't go near me!" he shouted in anger, "You shouldn't be with a piece of shit like me, you idiot!"_

_You shook as you got even more scared. That maddened voice definitely belonged to Akechi. Recognizing the red hue around his body, it seemed that he was wearing an odd looking outfit. Its colors were presumably shades of black and possibly purple from your point of view. Goro also wore a mask, which was different from what you've seen in the Metaverse. Was this your boyfriend's true identity, or is this just a coincidence?_

_"Akechi, is that really you!? This isn't like you!" you shout._

_You hear Akechi yell again, "Why are you still talking to me!? There's no reason to be bickering with your nonsense!"_

_The angered detective ran out of the scene in a straight direction. As he did so, more red spotlights began to illuminate and follow where he was going. You proceeded to trail down the lights without hesitation. Butterflies were in your stomach while negative thoughts came to mind. You were scared of what was going on with poor Goro, assuming something was really harming him mentally._

_When you kept running, you finally approach before a red spotlight illuminating what seemed to be Akechi on his knees. He was in his detective outfit instead. Out of nowhere, an unknown figure walked towards Akechi's direction. He pulled out a gun and pointed its muzzle against the detective's forehead._

_The unknown man said with a distorted voice, "Since the election has been gotten over with, it seems you're no longer any use to me. To end things on a touching note, let this be your final wish granted to you. How about it?"_

_You couldn't tell much of what he said since his voice was somewhat inaudible. You were scared for Goro's life while being unsure of what to do._

_Akechi replies to the man with a smile, "Yes, sir. I will allow you to it."_

_When he finished his sentence, the man pulled the trigger. Goro's head blasted out streams of blood as he collapsed on the ground. You gasp in shock as you yell, "Akechi-kun!"_

"Hey, (Y/N)-san! Wake up!"

Your eyes immediately opened. You began panting as you felt hot. You then answer, "Akechi?"

He sighed with relief, "(Y/N), I was so worried about you..."

Akechi removed one of his gloves and places a hand on your forehead, finding out that you felt hot to the touch. He then said, "Oh my! You have a fever?"

"F-fever?"

You couldn't focus on what he said. It was possible that you were having a fever dream, but actually a nightmare perhaps? You wanted to tell him about it now.

"Akechi, are you...in danger?" you asked calmly.

Goro's eyes widened from that question. He was unsure if you became aware of his secret or found out about it. He then answered, "N-no. Of course not...why would you ask that?"

"Oh, well...it's just that," you paused for a second, "y-you were in my dream, telling me that I was an idiot for being with you."

Akechi's heart dropped from what you were saying. His ears couldn't believe it.

"What!?" he replied.

"You sounded angry when you told me that. There was some man that shot you dead, too..."

"Some man that shot me...?"

Goro was trying to put the pieces together until he eventually figured it out. He wasn't sure if the dream you had about him being killed was true. Acknowledgement was something he only wanted from Shido, or so he thought.

"That black outfit you were wearing, was that really you?" you ask again.

The detective avoided the question, "Hey, how about you shower first and relax for now? I'll check your fever in the morning in case you need to stay home."

He patted your head before heading off to the kitchen to cook dinner. You head to the bathroom with your night wear to begin showering. While you shower, your mind began to ponder, _"That outfit...was that really Akechi? When I saw him in the Metaverse, he was wearing a white prince outfit with an orange mask. Why hasn't he told me this?"_

After your time in the shower, you put on your clothes for the night until arriving in the kitchen to eat with Goro. You were having instant ramen for dinner since for one, he wasn't the best cook in the house. The other reason for this was that he needed to work late for an investigation. It had something to do with an armed robbery located in a local supermarket. You would then wish Akechi good luck with this line of work after you two finish consuming your ramen. Afterwards, you ended up getting ready for bed to fall back asleep.

When the next day arrived, the sunrise was shown to hit its light over your resting body. As the bathroom door opened, Akechi walked out of there to check your temperature. With a thermometer handy, he carefully woke you up before saying, "Good morning, princess. May I ask that I check your temperature? I don't want you to arrive at school sick."

You accepted before the thermometer was inserted in your mouth. After it was checked, your temperature was at 102 degrees. Goro worriedly said, "My, I think you should stay home for today. I'll be sure to give you some medicine though."

He went back into the bathroom to find pills for you headache, and bottled water for you to drink them up. As he settled down next to you, he asked curiously, "Aren't you hungry right now? I can make breakfast if you'd like."

"Yeah...pancakes?" you asked.

"Of course, darling."

He was happy with the pancake offer as he darted to the kitchen to prepare a few. Freshly cut fruits would be added along with syrup after the pancakes were fully prepared. You scented the sweet smell of breakfast once he entered the bedroom again, placing them on the coffee table next to you. Akechi reminded with a smile, "Make sure you finish taking every last bite of them. You don't want them to get cold, do you?"

"I'll make sure to eat them, Goro," you answer.

Goro nodded and planted a kiss on your forehead before heading out to Shujin. You sat up in bed to bite down the pancakes he made you. They had an appetizing flavor that satisfied the mix between fruit and syrup within the meal. You knew that Akechi wasn't the best cook, but some morning foods were not bad for him to make.

As breakfast was finished and the pills were taken with water, you took a nap for your fever to go away.

Meanwhile after school, Goro still hasn't forgotten about the assassination plan and proceeded to follow the same group of people to Okumura Foods headquarters. It was about time that the detective shouldn't give up to receive Shido's acknowledgement. After entering the Metaverse, he succeeds in sneaking behind their tracks. In another area where the so-called treasure was, Goro hid himself and watched a battle from afar. The same group of people were fighting against the shadow version of his target, Kunikazu Okumura. He was in a dark colored space suit in his floating throne, taking damaging hits from the team. Those people had to be the Phantom Thieves everyone was bringing up nowadays.

When the heated battle was over, a short conversation was made about Okumura's private matters. As he was in defeat, Kunikazu confessed that he was the one who requested targets to be taken down on the Phantom Aficionado Website. Their business was over as they took the treasure with them and retreated, the palace suddenly beginning to collapse. Akechi in a black outfit slowly approached to reveal himself out in the open until pulling out a gun, targeting the defeated Okumura. He then pulled the trigger on the shadow. His target weakly said to himself, "My...utopia..."

While he laid dying, Akechi walked closer, chuckling before shooting him one last time, causing the shadow to vanish to nowhere.

Concurrently, you woke up from your peaceful nap as you no longer felt a fever of some sort. You sighed, "Thank god my head is back to normal. Now I don't have to feel uncomfortable anymore."

You quickly got bored until figuring out what to do before heading to the station to see Goro. Once you switch to comfortable clothes to wear for outside, you wander around in station square. While searching for a store to shop, you accidentally bump into a tall man in a black suit who seemed to be in his early 50's. Could it be the same man from your dream? You looked away as he looked down at you saying with a slight smile, "Well you seem to be in a rush. How about I lend you a hand for a recommendation?"

You began to feel nervous before denying, "N-no, that's okay. I can handle myself."

"Oh come on now. I promise that you wouldn't regret the offer," the man told you, looking around to see if anyone was suspicious of him. He quietly led you to a secluded area from behind, making sure you wouldn't be able to escape. Once you arrived there, he suddenly gripped your arm tightly, causing you to struggle.

"Now, how about I have some fun with you instead of that brat!?" he whispered at you despite his anger, "Don't you dare even start shouting for help, or else there will be serious consequences."

"P-please! Let me go!" you replied with fear.

Meanwhile, Akechi was able to arrive home when he couldn't wait to check on you.

"Hi, honey. I'm home-"

A sudden gasp shot from his mouth when he didn't see your presence in bed. He checked every part of the bedroom and started shouting your name, "(Y/N)! Where are you!?"

During you struggling feud, you kept pushing him away as the desperate man tried to pull a piece of your clothes off. You begged and cried, "Stop! Please stop! Let me go!"

"Not until you agree to leave the damn brat. Otherwise, you'll keep getting into this serious trouble and regret it," the man growled.

Akechi has been searching for you through station square. He kept looking into other areas until hearing your desperate cries.

"(Y/N)!"

The sharp detective was able to follow your voice all the way to the hidden area. He gasped in shock after witnessing the man named Shido trying to attack you. Goro darted behind him until gripping his hand away from you. He warned him, "Get the hell away from her!"

Shido noticed Akechi as he gave him a sinful smirk, "Well then, speak of the devil."

You were free from the man's grip when he turned to the detective's direction. Shido coldly told him, "You incompetent fool..."

Out of nowhere, the man smacked Akechi's face harshly, trying to snap him out of the foolishness that he calls it. You gasped while the detective places a hand on the striked area, glancing at Shido with a cold look. You approach Goro and held onto him with comfort saying, "Don't you dare put your hands on my boyfriend, you bastard!"

Goro looked at you surprised, "(Y/N)-san..."

"Hmm, you look like you're not afraid to talk back at me. You two are quite lucky that I wouldn't have to deal with you so quietly," Shido left the scene without any suspicion.

You leaned on his shoulder and cried softly. Akechi held you close, caressing you hair in a comforting motion. He reminded you, "Shhh, it's alright. We're safe now..."

A tear fell from his eye and he muttered to himself, catching you off guard. You questioned, "Huh?"

"Oh..."

It went silent for a brief moment. Goro assumed that you heard what he said. Every time you notice something odd going on with him, he lets a single secret slip out as if Goro really believed you cared about him as a special somebody. When you stood up for the troubled detective, he felt very thankful for your aid. No wonder he thought of you as his guardian angel.

He finally sighed, "(Y/N), there's something I've been meaning to confess to you."

You look in his eyes, "What is it, Akechi-kun? Do you know about him?"

"That man isn't just a cold person that I knew about. That man...is my father..."


	9. Goro's Past

<3

In a calm setting at home, you and Goro were discussing about his rough past. The fact that man who tried to blackmail you was the Detective Prince's father surprised you the most. You would highly doubt that before Akechi even told you so. There was no way in the world he was Shido's child.

"Th-that man...is your father?!"

Akechi sighed, "That's correct. He's the one reason my family was torn apart. My mother committing suicide, me put in foster homes, everything. I wish it was possible to change the past somehow, but there's no way that would happen."

You looked down from his statement, feeling sorrowful. Finding out who his cold-hearted father was is something definitely unexpected. You were glad that your boyfriend was opening up about his early life since he had a feeling you were trustworthy enough to keep secrets from people. Akechi didn't want to ruin his celebrity image this way in order to create gossip or rumors. He promised to keep his image the way it is.

"So, (Y/N), on your behalf, will you promise me to keep this conversation a secret? I...really don't want you circulating strange gossip about me, if you know what I mean," Goro nervously chuckled.

"Well, alright. I won't make you feel upset, Akechi-kun. I promise for your sake," you accept with a worried smile.

The ace detective nodded happily and held onto your hand. You blushed slightly before giggling from his little action. It was about to turn nighttime thereafter, so you and Goro talked about dinner. As you kept talking, the detective would no longer mind to discuss some of his childhood memories, no matter how depressing they were. The only person he can trust in his life right now was you.

While thinking about dinner, Akechi asked, "So, do you want to help me cook something special for tonight? I don't have much experience in cooking, but I'll be glad to have your assistance."

His request was accepted before arriving in the kitchen to get started. You were able to choose what food to make for dinner, which was the delicious teriyaki salmon you cooked before. Letting Goro know this would be an easy start with cooking skills, he felt comfortable that you can take things slow at helping him. Akechi grabbed salmon from the fridge while you collected the condiments for the recipe.

Minutes later, the salmon was being cooked on a pan. You made sure that the food was well done as you told Goro to apply the correct condiments the way you always did. When the salmon was close to being finished, you reminded him to add the sauce mix to give the recipe a distinct flavor. Akechi's curiosity led him to ask, "When the salmon is almost done, you apply the leftover marinade for flavoring, correct?"

"Yup," you simply reply.

"Interesting."

After the salmon was finished, you help Akechi sprinkle sesame seeds and chopped green onions on them before placing even amounts to each of your plates. You grabbed refreshments and sat at the dinner table together to eat. The scent of your well-made recipe gave off a distinct aroma that you couldn't turn down eating as its wonderful taste. When Akechi tried the salmon for the first time, he was impressed with your cooking skills and began to eat it faster. You noticed and assumed that he was starved the entire day until questioning, "U-um, Akechi? I know you're hungry, but shouldn't you slow down?"

Akechi stopped and looked at you with wide eyes, feeling embarrassed. He then laughed softly before saying, "I apologize for this, (Y/N)-san. I'm just glad that I was able to try your own teriyaki salmon and learn from it. It's as if I began to feel like a kid again."

"A-Akechi-kun..."

He continues, "When mother was around, she used to cook me microwaveable meals. I barely ate anything that was prepared at home, but I quickly got used to it at least. I always thought that she would be there to care for me in the best ways possible. I would worry about her sometimes whenever she seems to be having a difficult time..."

After listening to his words, you really wanted to hug Goro. There was no denying that you wanted to see how he went through this on his own. Despite trying not to imagine his foster care, you wondered if he was treated right or not.

When the teriyaki salmon was finished, you and Goro placed your dishes in the sink before heading to the living room. You sat on the couch with him to watch some of the news that aired tonight. It had something to do with a prostitute committing suicide at a hotel. This would give Akechi flashbacks yet again, but actually in a bad way.

"M-mother," me mumbled.

You couldn't catch what he said and asked, "Huh?"

The detective confessed, "Well...whenever she invited men to our home, she would eventually bring me in the bathhouse to stay in before I was told to arrive back. I always get nervous about what was going on with her, I never wanted to find out. A while later in my childhood, I witnessed something I didn't want to believe. My mother committed suicide since she was being shamed as a sex worker all these years..."

You softly spoke, "Goro, I'm so sorry..."

You scooted closer next to him, laying your head onto his shoulder. Akechi planted a kiss on your head before holding you and turning your face to his. He attempts to look into your eyes, making you blush. You weren't sure of what to say until he went closer to you. Embarrassed, you ask, "Um, Akechi?"

He whispers in your ear, "Our conversations are kept between us, right darling?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good girl..."

Goro switched the TV off before kissing you while trailing his hand down from your cheek to your thighs. He rubbed in between to feel the heat as he leans down on you. When you two were positioned on the couch, Goro unexpectedly pulls out a gun from his detective jacket to press it below your chin. He teasingly said, "Let me play with you, princess.~"

The ace detective gives you passionate kisses as you exchanged with him. Akechi moans a little since he desperately needed you, which made your vag start to throb. Your arms wrapped around his torso to hold him. The kisses got rougher as you kept up the pace with Goro. You felt one of his knees rub against you, earning a moan during the make-out session. You try to proceed kneeing against Akechi's already hardened crotch only to hear him groan. You and Akechi kept going at each other to try making one another cum first. You suddenly couldn't take it any longer since Akechi got even more rougher on you, trying to win first.

"A-Akechi! I can't...hold on!" you moan airily.

Minutes later, you came first and quit your sudden tease at Goro. He chuckled at your loss while placing his gun aside. His hands cupped your face before saying with a lustful smile, "Are you trying to tease me now? Looks like I should put you in your place then.~"

While the high school detective helps remove your shirt, your cell phone started buzzing on the coffee table. You try to grab it, but Akechi stopped you saying, "That can wait."

After pulling your shirt off, he removes your pants and throws the pieces of clothing on the floor. He starts massaging one of your breasts as he kisses the other passionately. Goro's other unoccupied hand unzips his slacks to reveal his erection, beginning to rub against you. You softly moan from the rough feel of his member teasing your womanhood. How couldn't you get any wetter by Akechi's magical acts of being a romance magnet?

You sighed, "Please, Goro...m-more!"

"Yes, darling."

Akechi then slides down to your crotch area, gripping your panties with his teeth. He glances at you until pulling them down completely, earning a moan and blush from you. Your boyfriend chuckled before resuming the act, only slightly harder. The skin of his member made you into a moaning mess that fluid began to leak. You were already about to cum.

Goro reminded, "Don't release yet. I'll need to do this first."

As Akechi sat up, he turns you on your side, lifts your leg up to rest on his shoulder, and prodded his cock against your entrance. This caused you to gasp and mewl from his skin even more. Akechi warned with a smirk, "Better think fast, (Y/N).~"

You didn't have time to think after his cock swiftly plunged into your womanhood. You moan loudly while Goro kept up the pace. He leans over to French kiss you and squeezes your breast tight. Your heated tongues danced together, with Goro eventually winning. When pulling out, he whispers sweet nothings into your ear. The ace detective couldn't hold any of his sexual desires away from you. A guardian angel like yourself would certainly be granted such an offer from Akechi. You never wanted to leave him over these acts of passion. You wanted to follow him.

As you feel his cock deepen, you shout, "A-Akechi-kun! I'm gonna-"

You didn't finish your sentence after Akechi pushed himself entirely in you. Sprays of orgasm release from your cavern before he pulled out, only to get up and shove his cock inside your mouth. He thrusts in your mouth a few times before he came, feeding you his fluids. Akechi panted while pulling out, "Well...that felt interesting, huh?"

You were exhausted as you were unable to answer his question. Goro recognized you and chuckled with his charming smile, "I'll make sure to clean up, dearest."

A week later during nighttime, Akechi had to meet up with Sae while you were asleep in bed. He hasn't seen her in a while ever since the business trip to Hawaii. After his arrival, he saw his friend at a table with her laptop. It most likely was an investigation of some sort.

Akechi began the chat, "It's been a while...what are you watching?"

He recognized video footage of Kunikazu Okumura's death on live TV, causing Akechi to almost vomit.

Goro gasped, "That's-"

As Akechi felt uneasy, Sae replied, "This is only a hypothesis, but perhaps that Okumura has been bitten by his lapdog."

The detective replied in shock, "You're implying that the Phantom Thieves triggered a mental shutdown on Okumura?"

After the conversation about the Phantom Thieves, Sae asks out of the blue, "You haven't stolen data from my laptop or used it without my permission, have you?"

The detective replied with confusion, "That's quite out of the blue..."

"There were traces that someone transferred data from it. It was only a small error pop up, but I noticed it immediately after I had that argument last month."

Goro denied the issue of him being involved, "And that's why you suspect me? Oh please give me a break..."

"Are you saying that you didn't?" Niijima blatantly questioned with suspicion.

"As a detective myself, I honor the value of information-as well as the effort invested in it. I take pride in what I do."

Goro finishes, "I thought you of all people would understand such values, Sae-san."

The ace detective walked off after the prosecutor apologized for the misunderstanding. While heading to his office, a buzz occurred from his cell phone. He pulled it out to see a notification from you: a photo that you sent. When he opened your message, the picture displayed your entire self naked and supposedly teasing your clit. The message wrote, **"Please come home after work, Akechi-kun <3"**

Akechi quickly turned off his phone and blushed in embarrassment. He looked if anyone noticed, but he was safe. He chuckled and whispered to himself, "I'll see you again, dearest."


	10. Sugar, Spice, and Nothing Nice

<3

When almost three weeks were passing by, the school festival began. Plenty of festivities were going to be available for Shujin's students to enjoy, ridding of their boredom. The most important part of the event was supposedly a speech of the high school ace detective, Goro Akechi. He decided to bring you along to the special occasion so he would show you around. You've never been to any kind of festival before, but you wouldn't mind giving Shujin a try.

"So, are you ready to head over to Shujin Academy's school festival?" Akechi asked smiling.

You reply, "Yeah. I hope it's worth going though."

"Don't worry, dearest. I'll make sure that you won't get any bored once we start looking around together," Akechi winked at you.

You and the detective proceed into arriving at the festival early while there were not as many people yet. It was a calm atmosphere with preparations setting up before students show up. While Akechi guides you, a few girls helping out with preparations noticed you together, beginning to gossip.

"Hey, isn't that the girl Akechi-kun's dating? Is the article true?!" one of them exclaimed.

"No, it can't be! That attention whore," another said.

"I wish I could be her..."

As the school festival already started, you and Goro were about to arrive in the cafeteria. All of a sudden, the same group of people caught your boyfriend's attention. There were seven of them with unfamiliar faces, but were an odd group of people. You only recognize Makoto among others in the group, questioning Akechi's concern.

You then ask, "That's my friend, Makoto. Why the sudden suspicion?"

Goro replies quietly, "Remember about the Phantom Thieves? That's them over there..."

You gasp in shock, "Really? Even Niijima-san?!"

"Yes, but not so loud. I know her too..."

"But how did you-"

You were paused when Goro led you over to their table. They were having Russian Takoyaki for their meal together. While speaking of the special red piece of food, Akechi interrupted with a kind greeting.

"Oh, everyone's all here."

The group was shocked to see the ace detective appear as Makoto brought up, "Th-The panel isn't until tomorrow though..."

As Akechi was about to speak, he was interrupted by a twin-tailed second-year named Ann, "H-Hold on! Isn't that your girlfriend from that one article!?"

The whole group stared at you and Akechi with wide eyes, except for Makoto. She knew about your relationship earlier than anyone else. Her support for you two was sincere as she wasn't like the girls that gossip and talk trash about you.

The boy with spiky blonde hair shouted, "Tch, of course detective boy over here will get a girlfriend! Show off."

"Ryuji, just be nice for once," Makoto sighed at him, "besides, I'm friends with his girlfriend after all."

Everyone else in the group gasped until an orange haired girl named Futaba said, "You guys know each other!? I want to get to know her!"

You and Goro flushed from their responses. Those secrets of your relationship couldn't be held any longer. You weren't sure of what to reply, but the detective managed to speak, "O-Oh, well I wasn't going to confess to the public until I appear again on the talk show-"

"Isn't this the one?"

The girl with twin tails grabbed a magazine that laid next to her, revealing it to Akechi. The front cover showed the ace detective walking with you somewhere. It was believed to be a big rumor based on the title and description. No wonder Shido knew about you two.

"Oh my!" you shouted with embarrassment. Goro changed the subject to the Russian Takoyaki when he noticed the special red piece, "Well, (Y/N), looks like I'll be having one of these."

A girl with fluffy hair gasped, "The 'special' one..."

"Let's just call this my performance fee."

Akechi casually inserted the red appetizer in his mouth. Your eyes widened at this, knowing that it might not go so well. While Akechi admired the taste, he suddenly started becoming uneasy. Some people were worried for him, but others including Ryuji and Futaba enjoyed his spice of revenge.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!? Do you need water!?" Ann exclaimed worriedly.

"N-No...I-I-I-I'm fine...th-thanks," Akechi answered as if he sounded like he was about to faint, "M-My throat! I-It burns..."

Futaba questioned, "Hey, doesn't he sound broken to you?"

"L-Looks like...I-I'll be off...n-n-now!"

You hurriedly accompany Akechi after saying your goodbyes, leading him to one of the vending machines. Water was something you needed for Goro's spiced throat, so you purchased one before giving it to him. He immediately opens the bottle and gulps the water down, drinking half of the beverage. After he finishes, Akechi panted before saying, "Thanks, (Y/N)-san. I appreciate it."

You giggled and rubbed his back, "No problem. It seems that you have guts."

"N-No, I made a fool out of myself. Sorry," the anxious detective replied.

"No you weren't, Akechi-kun. Besides, I admired your bravery though," you winked, "Let's go home for today."

While you two were walking back to Akechi's apartment, a couple of girls spied on you with jealous looks. When will the pointless trash talking and gossip ever end?

"Ugh, I can't stand seeing that slut with Akechi-kun! We should do something about it," one sassy girl said.

A shy one asks, "Do what?"

The sassy one thought for a moment before planning, "Hey, we can distract Akechi when the girl's out of his attention. Then, we can try to be super nice and flirt with him afterwards. He'll finally start forgetting about the tramp once and for all!"

"Oh, do you think that would really work? Let's sneak up on them..."

While the two Shujin girls were stalking you, Akechi led you to a nearby convenience store so you could purchase sushi. Since he settled on the bench to wait, the girls quickly approach him with cheerful smiles. They happily greeted him with a shout of his name. The ace detective heard them before saying, "Well hello there, ladies."

The sassy girl happily asked, "Isn't it a nice day today? It would be a great time to get to know one another!"

The shy girl leads the conversation, "Yeah, Inokashira Park is a nice place to go together!"

Akechi chuckled and replied, "That's nice of you, but I can't at the moment. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, and who could that be? Do you perhaps...have a girlfriend?"

Akechi spoke casually, "And what if I do?"

There was a slight pause when the two girls looked at each other with butterflies in their stomachs. Goro's answer made them feel a bit uncomfortable as much as they were envious. They wanted to take the charismatic detective away from you and keep him for themselves. What disrespectful bitches they are.

The sassy student questioned, "D-Does that mean?"

Doors were opened as you walked out of the store with fresh sushi. You stood there before asking out of curiosity, "Akechi, what's going on? Wait, they're fans of yours, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they came by to see me. A lot of girls are drawn to my charm, after all," Akechi smiled. While he was busy with his phone, the two girls walk toward you. They gave you mean looks to make you feel scared of them. Nervousness soon began to form within you.

"Listen here, bitch, just because you hang out with Akechi-kun all the time doesn't mean you'll ever be with him," the sassy girl angrily whispered.

The shy girl warned, "It's best if you leave him, or else there will be trouble...pretty much."

Goro was able to hear their rude comments until he stood up to them saying, "Excuse me, but what gives you the right to talk that way?"

The girls turned around and became worried. They had to know their place when Goro had a strong feeling of what they were doing with you. He couldn't let that pass at all.

"How would that feel if I were to do that to you?" Akechi snapped at them.

"U-Umm! That's not-"

"I'll keep this short—that kind darling over there is my girlfriend. I don't care if any paparazzi catches us being together, but you shouldn't even be planning on ruining our relationship to begin with."

Your blushed from his statements fighting for you. The girls felt bothered while Akechi continued, "Now stop wasting your time on this nonsensical plot of yours and leave us alone. I don't want my darling's feelings to hurt even worse."

When the protective detective finished, he approaches and gives you a warm hug. This obviously stung the fangirls in the feels before they wandered off. Akechi glances at them as he caresses your head gently, proceeding to plant a few kisses on it. You were hugging him back and didn't feel scared anymore.

Akechi asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," you reply.

You felt his hands trail onto your cheeks, lifting your face up to look in his calm eyes. One of his thumbs rubbed underneath your eye to take the sweet view of your irises. He leans in and pecks at your lips, earning the sight of you flushing light red. Soft, silent whimpers were heard as Akechi smiled. He moves his hair back so he could show you those cute, adoring eyes of his. That innocent, charming look he displayed caused your eyes to lid and face to get redder. The detective chuckled before he kisses you again, only for it to feel passionate. Your arms wrap around Akechi's neck while his gloved hands trailed down to your waist, pulling you close. This went on for a long time, drawing in some people to notice before resuming back to their business. There were a few whispers about this, but that didn't bother much. It didn't matter to Akechi anymore that any sort of person, paparazzi or not, would get in their way of love. Even though he's a celebrity, he doesn't want the rumors or gossip to get into the way of the relationship and live his own life. All he wanted to do was to be happy with you. To fall in love with you until the very end.

You and Akechi finally broke the kiss, panting a little from the kissing session. The detective's hand lifted your chin upon saying, "I don't care if anyone sees us like this anymore. All I'm going to do is be myself with you everywhere we go together and love you."

"Akechi-kun..."

Without hesitation, you share a sweet kiss with Goro. You felt even more happier when he spoke like this in a positive light. It sounded that he was enjoying his personal life with you better than ever. The matter with Shido didn't even bother him at the moment.

After pulling out, Akechi reminded you, "Thank you for being there for me, (Y/N). I wouldn't become any more happier without you. I love you, darling.~"

"I...I love you too, Goro."

Akechi chuckled, "I always feel a lot happier when you call me that. Besides, I want to...stay like this for a while longer."

You rest your head on Akechi's shoulder while being held close. Your boyfriend nuzzled on your hair and pecked a few kisses on it again. He looks into the distance, getting used to opening up the relationship like this. There was nothing else important to him but you.


	11. True Culprit Factor

<3

The next day was officially time for Goro's speech at Shujin Academy. One of the most important panels every student became interested in. Talks about him and the Phantom Thieves were never ending as they were excited to find out what secrets the high school detective might have discovered.

You and Goro were settled backstage before his upcoming panel would be ready. You chatted about it for a bit, feeling curious from the speech he will bring to the audience. It would turn out to be the popular case of the Phantom Thieves, which he has a lot of knowledge about. The detective had an idea of what he would do once he took notice of Makoto and the others participating in the panel.

"Well, looks like my panel is coming up. Be sure to wish me luck out there, (Y/N)!" Akechi said with his always charming smile.

"Good luck, Akechi-kun," you remind him delightedly.

A while after the panels were over, Akechi planned to take you out for dinner. His favorite sushi place was his desired choice for tonight since there was a special meal for a limited time around this month. You and your boyfriend were ready to eat once you enter inside the restaurant after a tiring day. Throughout your dinner, a conversation about the Phantom Thieves went on.

"So Akechi, you're saying that the Phantom Thieves are going to prove that what they're doing is just?" you question.

Goro chuckled, "Of course. It's not fair to be correct without showing proof that way, is it?"

"Yeah, but are you sure that isn't considered blackmail like that? I don't like the way everyone looked, especially Makoto," you reply, "I understand what you're trying to do, but I feel bad for her..."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), but I had no other choice. It was either do the work, or lose the position," Akechi looked down and sighed. You know that you couldn't do anything about the situation. Regardless of your worries for Makoto and the group, it had to be handled by Goro. You felt guilty to let this happen somehow.

After a short silence, Akechi changed the subject to the delicious creation of the restaurant's limited sushi. You were still worried about what type of business Goro would do with the Phantom Thieves, but curiosity of the food's savory taste wouldn't leave your mind. You would decided to message Makoto later on after arriving home.

Akechi looked at you until asking, "Why not give the sushi a try, darling?"

You nodded and took a bite at one of the sushis, receiving a meat-like flavor from the pieces of ingredients added. The salmon combined with these odd spices gave off a delectable flavor, exciting your tastebuds. Goro was also impressed by the limited product while you two kept going.

At the time you head home, you and Akechi were already in the bedroom. You were pinned to the bed while he was kissing you deeply. One of his gloved hands was kneading your breast, receiving soft moans from you. Your back arched slightly as Goro slid a hand underneath it, holding you close. His gaze shared yours in a seductive manner. A red blush formed around your face, taking in the detective's acts of desirable charm. He pulled out to whisper, "Do you want more?"

"W-well," you stutter.

"It seems you're not triggered from any pleasure, yes? I'll be right back to get you some more chocolates then, darling.~"

Akechi pecked at your lips before heading to the kitchen to collect more assorted chocolates. Suddenly, your phone buzzed from a message it received. You take the cell to unlock and see who it was: Makoto Niijima. It reads, **"Hey. It seems that you left early with Akechi. How was your time at the school festival?"**

You answer, **"It was pretty fun, but I wanted to ask you something. Are you really part of the Phantom Thieves!?"**

Then, you earn a message from Makoto's end, **"Wait, so you know!? Did Akechi tell you?"**

**"Yeah. He knows about you guys. I couldn't believe it was you! I have so many questions to ask right now!"**

You knew that your friend would feel nervous about being discovered working for the Phantom Thieves. There was no going back now.

Makoto texted back, **"Look, I don't know what Akechi-kun told you, but will you promise not to tell anyone about this?"**

**"Yes, of course I'll keep this a secret, Niijima-san! I wouldn't hurt a friend's feelings that way."**

Makoto was relived on her end before saying, **"That's good then. I figured that you can understand."**

Your friend continued, **"Um, since you know about this, how about we have a talk through what's been going on? It** **'s** **still afternoon."**

**"Yeah, good idea! I haven't been able to meet you for a while."**

Upon finishing the conversation, Goro came back in the bedroom with the box of the remaining chocolates. He settled next to you whilst wondering who you were texting. He then asked, "Ah, you're talking to someone?"

"Yeah, uh-"

You didn't finish your sentence after Goro began caressing your head. He wanted to distract you from your chat with Makoto so he could spend the rest of his time with you. You wished to relax with him, but you needed to see your friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Makoto agreed to have a talk about something in person. I'm sorry if I turned you down," you remind Goro.

The ace detective sighed, "Well that's a downer. Don't worry though, I'll be able to take you to her house then if you wish."

"Thanks. It's something important right now."

When Akechi offered to lead you to the neighborhood where Makoto lives, you stood before her house. It was time that you and your friend shared each other's experiences with the Phantom Thieves and the Metaverse. You still couldn't believe Makoto, the student council president of Shujin Academy, would be a member of the now infamous group. It cannot be helped that she was seen as an eligible criminal since many people currently believe the Phantom Thieves were supposed murderers.

After Akechi rang the doorbell, Makoto's older sister Sae was quick enough to answer. Her eyes widened in surprise to see you and Goro by the door.

"Oh! Akechi-kun? And you're-"

"(Y/N)," you corrected her.

Akechi spoke to Sae, "Hello, Sae-san! I'm just here to drop (Y/N) off to see Makoto. They figured if they could spend some time together-"

"(Y/N), is that you?"

You hear your friend's voice as she walked towards the door before Sae. She was able to notice Akechi next to you. That didn't surprise her since you said he would safely bring you here earlier.

"Since I'm leaving for important business, I'll let you have at it. Akechi-kun, you do remember that you have to arrive at tomorrow's meeting, correct?"

"Yes, Sae-san. I won't falter over that," Akechi said with his charming smile, "Let me know when you're ready to leave, (Y/N)-san. I'll see you later!"

After Sae and Akechi took their leave, you and Makoto sat on the couch to discuss about her business with the Phantom Thieves. Since no one else was here, there was no hesitation for your friend to confess. She begins, "Okay, I'll start with this. Even though you might believe what us Phantom Thieves are doing isn't just, that's certainly not the case."

You sighed in relief, "I had a feeling you wouldn't do this after I found out, Makoto. What are you guys doing anyways?"

"We simply change rotten hearts of criminals. By going to the Metaverse, we steal their distorted desires that way...oh! You still wouldn't have any idea about this I'm guessing?"

You reminded her, "Oh, don't worry about it! Akechi told me about this, too. I know about most things he said to me like the concepts of cognition and the Metaverse. He also told me about having a persona."

Much to Makoto's surprise, she said, "W-well, I don't have to tell you much then."

You felt very interested in the topic of persona before asking, "So, Makoto, what does your persona look like?"

"My persona? Her name is Johanna, and she resembles a silver motorcycle. I've had her for a while now," she continued, "I remember the first time I awakened to her. I've never felt this angry at the time we had to deal with Kaneshiro..."

"Kaneshiro? The mafia boss that threatened juveniles? I've heard about this on the news, and you took them down!? That's awesome of you, Makoto!" you exclaimed encouragingly. The student council president flushed in embarrassment, but she felt appreciated nevertheless.

She began to question you, "So, about Akechi-kun. When did you find out about him gaining access to the Metaverse?"

You answer, "I found out when he guided me to Okumura Foods headquarters. There was a weird distortion around us when we were entering the Metaverse."

Your friend pondered for a minute, trying to put the pieces together. You couldn't tell what she may be thinking until asking, "What's wrong?"

Makoto replied, "It's nothing. I just had a thought that crossed my mind. So you're saying that he has access too, correct?"

You nod in agreement. There was no telling what Akechi and the Phantom Thieves would do together. You wished that you could help them, but you kept your promise for the detective not to do so. Only if you could imagine what your persona might look like if you ever get the chance to travel in the Metaverse.

After a long chat, it was time for you to eat dinner at Akechi's apartment. You didn't want to be later to arrive back, so you call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, (Y/N). I'm ready to leave now."

Your boyfriend happily replied, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Makoto started worrying for you and Akechi's relationship as she listened. She really cared for you after all. You believed Akechi wouldn't attempt to hurt anyone or lose upon collaborating with the infamous group, but Makoto thought otherwise somehow.

"Um, (Y/N). If Akechi starts acting odd-"

You turned around and looked as you hung up. You question with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

"N-never mind. Just be careful, okay?" Makoto said. It was weird that she asked that, but you took that as she cared about your safety.

It was about to turn dusk while heading to the apartment. You noticed a few bags of food on the kitchen counter since Akechi bought groceries to make dinner. He wanted to learn more form how you could cook.

"I was wondering if we can make a different recipe. You can teach me, too!" Goro kindly told you. Your were zoned out about the thoughts of how Makoto viewed Akechi. Why did she say that he might act weird at some point? Was there something wrong with him?

Your thoughts were interrupted as he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

Goro said with a slight frown, "You don't seem like it."

He walked close to you and held onto your hands. Your nervousness can easily be identified by him. He believed it had something to do with the groceries as he wasn't sure if you could cook anything. He then questioned, "Are you not in the mood to cook?"

You reply, "I am wanting to cook today, it's just that...what are you going to do with the Phantom Thieves?"

His eyes gave off a surprised look. He couldn't believe what you were asking.

"You're not going to betray them, are you? You won't turn them in or hurt anyone?"

Goro held you close and whispered, "(Y/N), I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you. I am an ace detective, and my sole interest is uncovering the truth. I'll do everything in my power to bring out justice to the world."

One of his hands gently rubbed your back while he planted soft kisses on your head. Those shocking secrets he hid from you couldn't be revealed. He had a feeling that you had an idea about what he's been doing behind your back. Goro didn't want to hurt your feelings. He felt lost and confused about what to do now.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we can try going to the Metaverse tomorrow after my meeting. Is that okay?" Akechi asked to make you less worried.

You answer, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll make sure to protect you at all costs. It gets pretty dangerous with instances around, so be sure to use caution while we're there," the detective smiled. He wouldn't want to take you there for a long while, but to teach you a little about the place you will head to.

"Alright, Goro. Thank you..."

The ace detective picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He lays you on the bedsheets before getting on top of you. As he starts holding you, Akechi places small kisses around your neck up to your jaw. Your hands rest on his sides, awaiting for more sweet kisses. He then tells you, "After we cuddle up a little, we'll be able to make dinner, dearest.~"

You sigh at his response whilst he continued to kiss you. The feeling of being buried underneath him is a pleasuring experience at that, yet there wasn't any sex at the moment. The movements and sounds you two made in the bed drove your body to want more of Goro. Dinner would be taken care of later since cuddling will get rid of your worries.

Goro sighed, "My dearest angel. No matter what happens, I'll always love you until the end.~"

As soon as he said that, he begins to hold you tight. A few more kisses were given to you for comfort. You and him will then tell each other those precious reasons why you love each other throughout the minutes. This must have been even a more enjoyable treat than dinner.


End file.
